shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Senshin Kiyomi
"With the death of one great man, many will follow his footsteps." -Senshin, regarding Whitebeard's death Kiyomi Senshin, a former Marine Rear Admiral who defected after getting promoted to Vice Admiral. He is feared by pirates and marines alike because of the Sword he wields, "Murasame" which grants him a wide variety of abilities. He spent his time killing and capturing pirates in the New World before rgetting promoted to Vice Admiral. However, Senshin's promotion didn't last long when he decided to join the Dreaded Pirates and follow the orders of their captain, Draco D. Drautic. Senshin is very instrumental in boosting the Dreaded Pirate's strength and knowledge, for he taught them how to utiliza Haki and trained Drautic to master Haoshoku Haki. Currently, he has sported a new look and changed his armour. His dream is to finally settle down and have a family. Appearance Senshin is a tall young man on the verge of reaching the peak of his physical fitness. Decently built with a well toned body, Senshin has the physique of a natural athlete. Some might say he is slightly lean for his age but this is mostly due to his height that makes him look more lean than he really is. As such he best resembles a long distance runner, being tall, lithe, and trim. He is considered by quite a few members of the fairer sex to be a handsome man, and to have a very serene appearance. He is fair skinned with slightly sharp features and has a certain grace about himself. He always wear a very thick but comfortable samurai armour, his hair from the time skip has become shorter and the change in color made him a very different person. He is now sporting a tough guy look in order to attract some women. Personality Senshin is a very good person, he always jokes around and he always love to drink booze. He is never quick to get angry, but when angered, he will try all his might to overwhelm the opponent. Senshin can either be calm or serious in any situation he always say light hearted qoutes when faced by a difficult situation, this not only lessen the stress of his crew mates, but this also strengthen their resolve. Senshin will take action if any of his crew mates are hurt for something they didn't do. Senshin is a natural joker, he can make anyone laugh at his over the top green jokes and impersenations. He is very polite and kind hearted when talking to a woman, he will fight for their honor for the littlest of things and will never accept no as an answer. Senshin can be suicidal sometimes, though he may be doing it on purpose due to his sword's ability to become vampiric. Senshin is a very honorable man in battle and will not attack his opponent when not striked first, he can be very merciful when an opponent asks him to show him mercy. Overall, Senshin is not only kind hearted, but he is also funny. Abilities and Powers Senshin has trained in the arts of kenjutsu from a very young age and is considered to be an exceedingly skilled swordsman. He is a masterful swordsman, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks who fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks. The greatest strength of his swordsmanship is his ability to adapt to varying situations and he has trained himself to become ambidextrous so as to make himself more versatile. His fighting style consists of graceful and quick movements and he prefers finishing his fights quickly rather than dragging them on. Not one to make use of pure brute, he tries to deal accurate blows and perform quick maneuvers. He is also a master of battōjutsu, the art where drawing of the blade is the same motion used for the attack. When used in tandem with his great speed, his draw speed is so great that he can defeat most adversaries in a single draw of his sword. The combined momentum of his high speed movements along with the slipstreaming effect of his drawing blade are so great that many weaker opponents can get knocked out in one strike. Immense Speed and Reflexes: One of Senshin's most noteworthy abilities is his tremendously skillful speed seemingly instantaneous reflexes, being able to move excessively fast in and out of combat. So great is his skill with spells such as Murasame's Demon Speed and such is his raw speed that it seems as if he is undergoing some form of teleportation rather than actually moving, moving in the blink of an eye and simply appearing solidly at his destination. His reflexes have been trained to such an extent that he can time his movements to avoid attacks by the smallest of margins and thus dodge attack with the least amount of physical exertion. Enhanced '''Durability: On more than one occasion Senshin has shown that he possesses a very high level of durability, being able to push himself on and continue fighting even after receiving a decent amount of physical punishment. '''Enhanced Strength: Despite his slim figure, Senshin possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of lifting and carrying objects many times his own size and weight. A testament of his physical strength is the fact that he has been known to punch through walls with his bare fists and throw boulders over large distances with apparent ease. Master Swordsman: Senshin's skill with a sword in legendary, his display of Kenjutsu is enough to scare off enemy and coupled with his cursed sword makes him even a more formidable swordsman. Haki: Senshin, being a former high ranking Marine officer has been trained in utilizing haki in combat. He becomes very deadly when using Haki coupled with his Vampiric sword, Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Male Category:Dreaded Pirates Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Swordsmen